User blog:ChromastoneandTabby/Tech 10 Ultimate Contest
Welcome, one and all, to the Tech 10 Ultimate Contest! Think you have what it takes to make the best Ultimate form? Want to win some free Steam games? Well then, keep on reading! What It Is The Tech 10 Ultimate Contest is a contest about creating Ultimate forms for aliens. Pretty straightforward. How It Works All you have to do is create an Ultimate form based on almost any of the 100+ aliens featured in the Tech 10 franchise (yes, seriously 100+). Now, when I say "almost any", I mean that I don't recommend making an Ultimate form for an alien that already has one. Most aliens don't, though, so you should be fine. If you don't know any of the custom aliens featured in Tech 10 and are too lazy to click on that link, then worry not! There are several canon aliens that appear in the franchise, albeit with slight redesigns. The canon aliens are: *Upgrade *Clockwork *Ghostfreak *Diamondhead *Chromastone *ChamAlien So you can make Ultimate forms for those if you want. Just be warned that I've never really seen an Ultimate form for any of these that I liked, so you'll have to do something really impressive with these if you want to win with them. Once you have your Ultimate ready to go, fill out the form given below with its information and leave it in the comments section below. Sign-ups will last until August 21st, and the submission period will last until August 28th. Good luck! How To Win Here are the components of what I believe make a good Ultimate: *Unique Abilities: A good Ultimate should have more impressive and creative abilities than their unevolved form. *Good Design: Some people seem to think that slapping as much random crap on an Ultimate form as possible is a good design choice. It's not. It's dumb. *Appropriate Theme: The Ultimate's overall theme should align with its unevolved form in some way. Just going off in random directions is not a good idea. Basically, just fulfill these requirements to the best of your ability, and you'll be good to go. Rules #The Ultimate must be an entirely new creation. It cannot be something you've previously made, and it cannot be stolen from someone else. #The Ultimate must follow all BTFF rules and regulations. #Eh, that's about it really. Go nuts. Prizes So, at this point, you're probably asking why you should participate in this contest. It sounds like it requires effort, and effort is hard, so there better be something good waiting for the winners. Well, I'm happy to tell you that there is! I have Steam codes for three triple-A game titles, and the winner gets to choose which one they want! Here's what's up for grabs: #Dead Space 2 #Dragon Age: Inquisition #Mass Effect 2 Not bad, right? Here's how the prizes will work: *1st Place gets to choose which of the three games they want. *2nd Place gets to choose from the two games left over. *3rd Place gets the remaining game. Now, given the somewhat spendy nature of these prizes, this contest will only proceed if at least 10 people sign up to participate. If there are any fewer entries than that, the contest will be canceled. Participants If you want to participate, leave a comment stating so. Remember, we need 10 people participating to get this thing off the ground. #Aaronbill3 #PokeRob #Reo 54 #StreetMaster #Beastazoid #PrimalFan #Ultra3000 #Yoponot #Karol248PL #Greenwatchandabluebox Submission Form Name: Abilities: Appearance: Weaknesses: Trivia (If Any): FAQ Do I need art for my alien? No. A detailed explanation of its appearance will suffice. Will art get me extra points? No. This would be unfair to users who can't really draw. Do I need to read Tech 10 for this? Nope. The necessary info for each alien is concisely summed up on each of their pages. Category:Blog posts Category:Tech 10 Category:Contests